


Stargazer's Requiem

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bosco - Freeform, Giltema, I have sooo many plans, Lucy-centric - Freeform, Multi, My First Fanfic, Powerful Lucy Heartfilia, Tragedy, author is lazy af, english is not my first language, eventual mythological references, fiore - Freeform, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You will fight. And fight. And fight. Your light shall fade and in the end, all that will be left for you is a fate worse than death."All twelve zodiac keys remained in the care of Layla Heartfilia, to be inherited by her daughter - and it made all the difference. Not neccesarily for the better, however.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.
> 
> This work is partially inspired by the webtoon Kubera, I advise you for all to read it. The author is a genius, seriously.
> 
> Hello, so this is my first fanfic ever. I admit I am nervous, mainly because English is not my native language so I fear (and apologize beforehand ) that there will be mistakes   
> Unfortunately, I don't have a beta.  
> I love this fandom and I love Lucy, and there is so few adventure-based lucy centric fic, so I decided to write one myself. Fair warning : This story will likely not contain a happy ending - or at least it will have a bittersweet ending, though IT IS subject to change - depending on my mood, really.
> 
> Pairing : Undecided, though most likely it won't be a Natsu/Lucy or Gray/Lucy. Honestly, Natsu is an anti-romantic dummy I don't see him ending in a relationship with ANYONE. But we will see. 
> 
> Updates will be highly irregular, because I am in a college and don't have a lot of free time, and mainly because I am lazy. Sorry.

Once, a long time ago, Lucy Heartfilia was a very happy child. She laughed and laughed and loved unconditionally as any child would. She loved her mother, her father, although he was not at home very much - and the spirits.  
For all their quirks and personalities, she treasured them all. 

Virgo, who took care of her when her mother couldn't and played with her, even grumpy Aquarius who liked to pretent she hated her - though she always knew, somewhat, that it was merely a pretense.  
Stern Capricorn, who, along with granpa Crux taught her everything he could about celestial magic. Quirky Loke who, to her endless embarrassment, to this day continued to call her "princess". 

And the others - indeed, she cherished them all. They were happy. She would always remember these times with a fondness and not a little amount of wistfulness - times where everything was so simple.

The change was as cruel as it was abrupt.

The day began like any other - It was a bright, sunny day in the Heartfilia estate. Layla Heartfilia was reading a book in library, happily humming her favorite tune. Next to her was her husband Jude, for once away from the guild he had worked at, relaxing for the first time in weeks. 

He glanced at his wife. "You know - we don't have to go to Crocus, if you don't want to. I am sure I can find some good reason to excuse us. God knows I want you to stay away from these people as far as possible." He asked, muttering about meddling old noblemen under his breath. 

Layla smiled in response.

"It's okay, dear. If nothing else, It gives me a chance to visit Sibylle and little Hisui. And Grammi told me she will take care of Lucy while we are gone. It will do her good to spend some time with Brandish - It has been a while since they saw each other, and as much as I love the spirits, she needs some human friends as well."

"If you're sure." He answered, somewhat dubious. He knew she hated being at those high-class social events with a passion, friendship with the queen notwithstanding.  
She closed the book and glanced at the Horologium.  
"I am." She stood up. "It will be lunch time soon, so lets go see our daughter - god knows you need to spend as much time with her as possible, you have a missed enough of her birthdays as it is." 

 

****

 

Lucy was playing in the garden with the spirits under the smiling gaze of Grammi, one of the manor's maid and a friend of her mother. 

" Ha! That's a game for me, my dear princess!" Loke shouted triumphantly. Lucy laughed as she shook her her in disagreement.  
"Silly kitty," she giggled, "mama said you can't move pieces like that,"  
"Ah! What a cruel twist of fate. Once again I have been bested!" He exclaimed dramatically, leading to another fit of giggles from the small blonde.  
Grammi just shook her head at the spirits antics, smiling lightly. She then turned to her charge.  
"Lucy-chan, since both your papa and mama will be gone for the day, how about we go and visit Brandish tomorrow? It's been quite a long time since you saw each other." At that, Lucy's chocolate brown eyes lit up in happiness as she remembered her the green haired friend. 

"Please! I wanna see Brandish soo much!" She jumped out excitedly at the prospect of seeing her best friend. Grammi chuckled at the young lady's enthusiasm.  
"Alright," she answered, "Lets go and ask your papa and mama -" 

Suddenly, the ground shook with tremendous tremors, causing both human and spirit to lose balance. 

"Lucy-chan!"

 

In a not so far a distance, a black-scaled dragon gave out a mighty roar.


	2. Hargeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.
> 
> Please, take note this is my first fanfiction ever, in a non-native language. But constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Well, here we go. 
> 
> We begin with a time-skip. I know prologue was not all that clear, but what was happened will come up eventually. 
> 
> I am sorry for any mistakes.

**** 14 years later, Hargeon ***

"So this is Hargeon, huh." Lucy paused to take a look on the port city. It looked about how one could have expected it to look, but then again, it's not like she had seen many of these. 

"Let's look for more friends, shall we?" She murmured to her keys as she grabbed them from her belt, where they were hidden under a simple stealth spell. Not something that would keep any competent mages from stealing them, but more then enough for ordinary thieves. 

No such thing as being too careful these days, she though to herself.

The keys, a mix of golden and silver respectively, warmed in response as she smiled, heading to the nearest magic shop.

"Did you hear? That famous wizard - Salamander is in the town!"  
"Yeah! Apparently, he is very handsome. Lets take a look!"

She listened as two passing girls talked to themselves excitedly.

Salamander, huh? A member of Fairy Tail, if she remembered correctly. Then again, she could be wrong. It's not as if she was keeping tabs on these things. A pang of pain went trough her as she grimaced to herself.  
'Once,' She mused to herself. 'I would have been happy to meet such a person.' Hell, she would have been over the moon over the prospect of joining a guild like Fairy Tail. 'No matter,' she decided, 'What's done is done.' and continued to her destination. 

"Oh! A customer! How may I help you?" A shopkeeper asked excitedly as she entered the shop.  
The shopkeeper was an older man and as she glanced around the shop, she realized he must not have had many customers in the last few days, if not weeks.  
"Oh, I know! A young beautiful ladies like you like these sort of things. Look - a color changing-" She interrupted him. "I would like to see your Celestial spirit keys you have there."  
"Oh. Well, that's a fairy rare request, I must say. But never your mind, come here." said the shopkeeper as he headed towards one of the near shelves and taken two boxes with see-through top.  
Two silver keys.  
"I don't know about this one," He inclined towards the first box. "A key to Canis Minor, Nikola. Not very useful, I am afraid, but fairy popular among non-combat oriented mages." He said and immediately continued. "The second one - well, I have gotten it fairy recently. I haven't much time to study it, but if I am right, its -" 

She interrupted him again. "Key to the Canis Major, The brightest star, Sirius. Usually celestial spirits represent entire constellations, and not a single heavenly body. This one is very uncommon." She glanced at both keys with no small amount of interest.  
"I will take both. How much?"  
He looked at her, bewildered, but managed take hold of himself.  
"Ah, for Canis minor, its usually twenty thousand jewels. As for the second one, due to the fact that it is a fairy rare it will be eighty thousand. But for a clever young woman like you, I will give you a discount - both of them for ninety thousand jewels."  
He informed her, eyes glinting at the prospect of profit.

'Overpriced,' she immediately though. But. It's not as if she have time to spend bargaining with shopkeepers. She had places to be at, a people to meet. She reluctantly handed him the money, telling to her herself it was worth it.

"Have a good day!" She heard as she exited the shop. 

It was time to meet Brandish. 

 

**** Meanwhile at the docks

"Please spare me, lady! Please!" A young red-haired armored woman glared at the pleading man with a rage filling her eyes.

"I could've forgiven the fact that you tried underhanded tactics on me. I could've forgiven impersonating member of our guild. But." She kicked him in the shin, sending him flying several meters across the dock. She immediatedly followed him.  
"Hurting and imprisoning innocent girls, a slavery?!" She raged, pummeling him with her fists.  
She punched him again, sending him sprawling.  
"Stand up, Bora of Prominence. You wanted a fight, right?" She asked sweetly, belying the fury her eyes held.  
"I will grant you that wish. Prepare yourself for a world of pain." 

And with that, the red haired woman, Titania, charged at the whimpering man.


	3. The Demon in the Ice

Crocus

In the restaurant, a young green-haired lady sat alone,sipping her favorite tea. She exhaled  
in contentment, ignoring everything around her. She didn't even pause as steps increased in volume as they neared the table she sat at.

"You're late. You do know I hate tedious things, and wasting my time certainly classify as such, Lucy," She spoke without turning around and continued sipping her tea, seemingly unaffected by the blonde's arrival.

"I have been busy, you know. Even with the backing from the Council, it's not easy for freelance mage to find proper job, since most of them go to the guilds." She replied, "Besides. It's not like you had much to do, eh?"  
Her nonchalance turned to irritation as she turned to her dear friend.  
"Shut it. You know full well I had to stay low, since that clusterfuck with the Duke Everlue." She huffed and muttered under her breath, "That disgusting pig irritated the hell out of me. If you ask me, he got lucky." she replied and immediately continued, her expression growing grim.

"So, any news?" she asked instead, knowing that blonde will know what she is asking about.

Shadow covered the expression on the blonde's face as her mood soured.  
"Unfortunately not. It is as if he vanished from the face of Earthland." They knew he had not. Merely waiting until the "promised day". 

No matter how long it will take, the will keep looking. Keep watching for any sign of his appearance.

And that person will pay for everything he had done to them, no matter the consequences. 

 

**** Galuna Island, unknown time.

 

'Soon.' Lyon though to himself as he watched the frozen demon, which has been source of his thoughts as well as nightmares since that day. Since Master Ul died.  
'The Moon Drip will melt the Iced Shell and I will destroy what even master couldn't - destroy this monster for once and all.' He glanced at his companions - Cherry and her pet were as annoying as ever - not as if he expected anything else.  
'Love this, Love that.' Bitterness filled the boy as the memories of that day shown up in the forefront of his mind. 'Far good it did for Ul.' At least, other companions were more tolerable. Though he had his suspicions about Zalty, with that magic of his.  
'He is certainly more powerful than he made himself look. As if a lost magic user could be someone weak.' He scoffed inwardly. 

Cherry took his thoughtful gaze as one of doubts. "Don't worry, Reitei-sama, everything goes smoothly and if it continues like this, it will be melted soon. She exclaimed happily, ignoring his deteriorating mood and added. "with love!"

He fought an urge to groan out loud. 

"Well, what do we have here?" He stiffened as the unfamiliar mocking voice sounded through the temple ruins. He turned immediately to where the voice appeared.  
At the entrance stood a smilling woman holding a strange staff. A wizard, then, he though as he continued to inspect her.  
The woman was beautiful. Likely in her late twenties or early thirties, she had a long vivid-red hair with huge braids and creamy colored delicate skin, wearing a revealing black outfit that shown her, frankly amazing body.  
"Little children chose a quite dangerous thing to play with." She mused, unbothered by the steadily increasing hostility in the gazes of the other people in the temple.

"I don't know who you are, but this has nothing to do with you. Get out." He threatened her, urging the magic within him to the forefront of his arms. He felt his companion do the same.  
"Oh?" She turned to him, amusement deepening. "Children wants to play with me? Unfortunately, I am not in the mood for playing, so I am afraid, you will just have to die."

It was over in an instant. A beam of pure magic left the raised finger of the woman and burst through the middle his chest, leaving him unable to react. The beam then turned, continued through his companions in a speed so dazing, they were dead before they fell to the floor.  
Blood burst out of his lips as he fell, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"Ul..I," He though before his vision grew dark and he knew no more.

 

Irene watched as the young boy slowly bled out with no small amount of amusement. 'The fool,' she mused. 'That's what you get for getting ahead of yourself.' She left the dying boy and turned to her emperor's frozen toy.

'It's already dead,' she contemplated. 'But even empty shell is enough for what I have in mind.'

"Come, Mighty Deliora," she called out mockingly. "Let's have a little bit fun, shall we?"

 

As Zalty watched the massacre unfold, for it couldn't be called by any other words than that, she realized she had to contact Master Hades and inform him about what had happened immediately.  
'What a magic power,' She thought, shivering slightly at the enormous amount of magic she felt from that person. 'Who the hell is she? She is as strong as Master - no, she is even stronger!'  
As she watched the unknown variable walk away, she knew one thing for sure.

It seemed like their plans will have to be adjusted appropriately.


	4. The Ghost of Future That Always Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been rewritten several times and I am still not happy.
> 
>  
> 
> In fact, I am seriously considering deleting this work and giving up, since its increasingly apparent I cant write fiction for shit, especially in non-native language.
> 
> I hate abandonment, I really do, but from the beginning, this has been an experiment whether I can write a fic, and more and more I am convinced I simply don't have talent or patience for it.  
> Its frustrating, since I have a load of ideas from where this can go on, but proper lack of vocabulary and the "feel" of the language is simply NOT there.
> 
> Oh well. I am not deleting it or abandoning just yet, since I spent precious free time on it, but..

_All I remember is bright red light._

__

__

 

It shone at us from all directions, embracing us lovingly in a strange warmth, yet, there was something malicious about it. Who are you?

 

The long forgotten memories of old had resurfaced along the shivers that covered my entire body.

Iron-like flavor filled up my mouth, accompanying a not unfamiliar substance. Her body was screaming with pain, protesting against the smallest movement. 

I am not long for this world, then.

 

Has it been worth it, Astreas? The likes of you have been distorting and twisting events in accordance to your wishes since the dawn of men, you are the reason - the main why beasts like Acnologia exist. The High Enchanter had merely sped up a process of decay.

How many destroyed lives? How many destroyed planets? To what purpose?

 

In way, you are worse then the demons you so abhore. You and the entire accursed celestial realm. 

Know this, thought - I will no longer abide by your schemes and rules.

Either by my hand, or by some other, either way, you will come to rue all of your sins.

_I have an eternity to make it so, after all._

 

[/i]

 

***

 

Lucy gasped wide awake in her bed, sweat covering her entire body as she shook with undescribable feeling.

 

What was that? 

 

These strange dreams were more and more frequent - too frequent, perhaps for them not to mean anything.

The red light. She searched and searched and found no magic fitting the one she saw in the dream, for it couldn't be anything other than magically induced light - and the person, who was that?

Why she was dreaming about her?

Who is Astreas?

So many questions and no answers.

No matter. She shook her head, preparing to stand up. Urgh. She needed shower, urgently.

She glanced at the magazine laying at the table near the bed, open at particular page.

 

**PHANTOM LORD DISBANDED AFTER ATTACK ON FAIRY TAIL, JOSE PORLA LATER FOUND DEAD IN HIS CELL**

 

Another mess related to Fairy Tail, huh? She shook her head exasperatedly, but fondly. 

Some things never change. 

She needed to prepare for the mission, from what she had gathered, this will be one of the more difficult ones, though something in her was telling her that it will be worth it..

She took the mission description page which lay next to the magazine and examined it again.

Mission rank: B+*  
Location: Border of Fiore and Bosco, next to the city of Maria.  
REWARD: 750 000 JEWELS + ?  
Within a temple of Ankhseram, a single coin lays upon the piedestal.

Bring it to me, and the reward shall be yours.

Take heed, for not every death is true and not every foe needs to be fought. 

For mission reward, contact the Maria city Mayor.

*indicates that rank is likely not true representative of the difficulty of the mission, and/or is subject to change due to circumstances.**

**Circumstances may be following: high failure rate, high mortality rate, low amount mission information and other.

**KEEP IT IN MIND THAT AS A MISSION INTENDED FOR INDEPENDENT MAGES, FIORE MISSION DISTRIBUTION OFFICE HOLDS NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE DEATH OF MAGES UNDERTAKING THE MISSION.**

 

As vague as it gets, she mused. But no matter - it's not like independent mages has that many options, since many clients prefer to send their requests to the guilds. Understandable, really - The guild mages are generally far more reliable, but all that more difficult to find a proper job.

Most of the jobs for the independent mages are either really poor both in reward and in the task - low ranked jobs that no guild would accept, or exceedingly vague and sometimes bordeline illegal.

 

Still, far better to work under these conditions than the alternative.

 

She sometimes wonder, how it would be like, being a guild mage.

She shook her head again, wanting these kind of thoughts gone.  
No matter.

****

"Do you have everything we need?" Brandish asked as Lucy exited the hotel she stayed in, already waiting for her.

"Yes." She answered immediately. "Though, unfortunately, there is no direct train-line to Maria, so we will either need to rent a magivehicle or go on foot."

Brandish tsked in response, annoyed. "This country, I swear. What a bother. Lets get the vehicle, then. As if I am going to walk hundred of miles on foot!"

She started in the direction of the nearest rent shop, huffing in frustration.

Lucy merely snorted fondly at the reaction and followed her.


End file.
